


The Magnificent Mr Steed

by Quiet_Paranoiac



Category: Le Magnifique | The Magnificent | The Man from Acapulco (1973), The Avengers (1998)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Le Magnifique Fusion, Collage, Embedded Images, F/M, Fandom Kombat 2020, Parody, SCP-2081: Making Your Dreams Your Reality, Spy-Fi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:35:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26411989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quiet_Paranoiac/pseuds/Quiet_Paranoiac
Summary: Le Magnifique!AU: с любым обидчиком легко поквитаться, вписав его в свои романы, где неподражаемый спецагент Стид, герой грёз массового читателя, побеждает зло десятки томов подряд. А если очень старательно призывать идеальную героиню — она обнаружится и в реальности.
Relationships: Emma Peel/John Steed, John Steed & Alice (The Avengers), John Steed & August de Wynter
Kudos: 8
Collections: Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (объекты SCP), fandom Ralph Fiennes 2020





	The Magnificent Mr Steed

**Author's Note:**

> Тема спецквеста: [SCP-2081 - Воплощая сны в реальность](http://scpfoundation.net/scp-2081)
> 
> [трейлер исходного фильма](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M5r_Iazv81c)

[view full size | смотреть полноразмер](https://funkyimg.com/i/37kdm.png)

* * *

[view full size | смотреть полноразмер](https://funkyimg.com/i/37kdo.png)

* * *

[view full size | смотреть полноразмер](https://funkyimg.com/i/37kd4.png)

**Author's Note:**

> Джон Стид = Боб Сен-Клер/Франсуа Мерлен  
> Эмма Пил = Татьяна/Кристин  
> Август де Винтер = Карпоф/Шаррон  
> Элис = мадам Берже


End file.
